Ultraman Spectrum (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Spectrum is the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra, originally bearing the attribute rainbow before his connection with Planet Rainbow severed, becoming a Neutral Attrbute Ultra. He is an Ultra whom overcomes the trauma of his past self. History Past Arcs One Series Refer to Ultraman One: Episode 35 Light and Darkness After being thrown into K76 Universe, a weakened Spectrum lies unconsciously on a dark planet and was found by native Ultras of that universe. He received treatment for his wounds there and was accepted as one of the Ultras there. Two Ultras, adopted Spectrum as their adopted. Spectrum wakes up but with no memories about his past as a Scorpium Ultra and lived normally Planet Ultra until a deadly encounter would once traumatise Spectrum again. Due to the failure of completing the ritual by signing the Pact Scroll at Planet Neutral, his connection with Planet Rainbow and his rainbow powers are completely severed. But another twist happens to Spectrum, his was given the element neutral and the ability to alter his form depends on his affilate (the power of light and darkness). He starts training and eventually entered elementary school and become best friend with Ultraman Deathcium. He gains powers that are used by the Ultra from Planet Ultra (light abilities) to compensate for the loss of his elemental rainbow powers. During Civilisation and Hell-Beast raid on Planet Ultra, Spectrum loses his new relatives again and was greatly traumatised. Deathcium walked seperate path and ended his friendship with Spectrum immediately. Spectrum then adopt a dark personality and becoming a cruel and ruthless man. Spectrum then head forth on Earth to kill Civlisation and his army. After defeating Ex-Elemental Tanothor on Earth, an injured Spectrum took on the alias Zero Kurenai, meet Jane Tamayuki. After a deadly battle with Deathcium that causes Spectrum to lose his original "dark" form, Spectrum as Zero Kurenai was gravely wounded, Jane treated his wounds and eventually found the Rainbow Blade at a forest in Antaractica. Zero Kurenai obtained a new form ,his Multi Form. He then went into slumber after another battle with Deathcium. During the present times, he continued fighting the Hell-Beasts while settling his rivalry with Deathcium. His relationship with Jane improves greatly as well, Spectrum eventually fell in love with Spectrum. After the battle with Hell-Death, he obtained his original form but is now "light" due to having more confidence about himself and Jane's persuading. After the fight with Yamata Orochi, Deathcium decides to form an allie with Spectrum and Jane to defeat Civlisation. The three of them almost died to Civilisation until the arrival of Ultraman One and Ultraman Cure. After One and Cure ended the last threat of Evil Messiah, Cure embraces Spectrum. Spectrum was invited to the Land of Light by One and approved Spectrum's love relationship with Jane. Spectrum also recruited Deathcium to the Land of Light as well. After settling with life in the Land of Light, he married Jane at the King's temple and resume a new path and life. Unite! Ultras from X Universe: Defeat The Dark Sorcerer Personality TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form': Zero Kurenai *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe (Origin World), Planet Ultra (K76 Universe, Former), Land of Light *'Transformation Item/Process': Zero either uses the Rainbow Blade (upon receiving it) or his own willpower to transform. *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 780 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Pressure': Can't handle great pressures *'Hobbies': Not specified *'Dislikes': Evil Affilates, Being Talked about his past *'Weaknesses': Unknown *'Height': *'Weight': Body Features *'Color Timer': Spectrum possess a color timer much like the other Scorpium Ultras. *'Spectrum Crystal': His forehead Beam Lamp, when he is on the good side, it shines orange, when is on the bad side, it shines red. (Original Form). As his Mutli Form, it shines yellow. *'Ultra Armor': Spectrum also wields an armor, like the Scorpium Ultras, it is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Due to living in Planet Ultra and Land of Light, he seems to be more resistant to fire and laser. To a smaller extent, the cold. *'Hand Crystals': Bracer like weapon on his hands that are common in a *'Eyes':Spectrum has yellow eyes. *'Crystal Stripes': Two crystal lines on his chest and it is where energy stored in the Hand Crystals is transferred to the Spectrum Crystal .When he is evil hearted,it glows crimson red and when he is good it glows rainbow. It serves as his protectors as well. *'DNA Lines': Due to being a Scorpium Ultra, Spectrum posses DNA Lines that glows white. When he was once a rainbow elemental Ultra, it glows rainbow, this feature is taken by Ultraman All. Now the DNA Lines has no known function, just appears as a decoration. It glows yellow in his Multi Form and used to channel some of his attacks, serves as Energy Lines. Forms - Light= Light His "light" power when he choosen to be an affilate of the light, he awakens his Essence of Light. He adopts a calm and passive fighting style here. After gaining the Rainbow Blade, he mainly fights with it and is highly proficient in the use of the said weapon. :;Weapons *'Rainbow Blade':A luminous blade. When sealed, it appears as a regular energy saber and only pure hearted can use its true form. To use it, the user has to shout the name of the attacks. Each of the related attacks seen to parallel the elemental powers of various Scorpium Ultra. **'Spectrum Wave': An energy stream of rainbow colour that could obliterate foes in one shot.When use every in full power, it can cause a extremely huge explosion. However, if it misses or do not hit the target, the beam will dissipate to prevent damage. Reference to All's Rainbow Especially. **'Pyro Blast': Creating a large fireball by circling the blade in a circular formation,hurling the fireball at foes. After that, it traps and burns the foes, turning them into ashes. Reference to Lava's Rocky Blast and Dark Chaos' Pyro Blast. **'Oceanic Spark': By transporting the user and foes to a pocket water dimension of water, covering foes in a pool of water and releasing splashes of water towards them, purified them from an evil heart to a pure heart. Monsters and aliens are turned less aggressive and become good. Reference to Cure's various Curium Water techniques. **'Healing Pulse':Raising red particles of healing energies towards the sky,after that,it rains towards the user and allies,healing them,restoring them to full power. Same reference to Ultraman Cure. **'Ground Slam':Stabbing the sword to the ground,an electric voltage of yellow colour is created and circling towards foes,shocking them on contact and create an earthquake around them,trapping them in a rocky grond.This is strong enough to pierce through shields of any kind. Reference to Yvon and Dark Sceptor's Sceptium and Sunrium Blade power. **'Natural Forces':Raising the sword towards the air,summoning the leaves from plants and trees,forming into a circle shield to block foes attacks and knockint them back before slashing them multiple times. Reference to the wind attacks of Windy. **'Shadowy Wave':Releasing a cloud of darkness that circles around foes while then user uses the blade to stab and slashes them multiple times until they are knock out.This is usually used to weaken foes enough for the user to use the Spectrum Wave. Reference to Vader's darkness manipulation power. **'Mirror Reflection':Trapping the user and foes into a pocket dimension of mirrors and covering the user with mirrors,tricking and confusing foes to fire their attacks continuously and deflecting their attacks. Reference to Trident's light manipulation power. :;Special Moves *'Light Outburst': The light version of the Spectrum Dark burst ,where Spectrum unleash a large quantity of light from his color timer. It can destroy anything that stands in his path. His strongest attack. *'Spectrum Shot': A plus style beam that is empowered by power of Sunriums, able to destroy a monster in one shot. It is also known as Spectral Sun Ray as well. *'Spectrum Halo': An energy cutter. *'Spectrum Vaporizer': A medium sized energy beam from Spectrum's right hand,has a horning effect. *'Spectrum Fire Especially':The light version of spectrum Especially where Spectrum engulfs himself in fire and burns his foes. *'Spectrum Restoration':A soft beam from his hand that can purify and calm monsters and heal allies. :;Physical *'Spectrum Kick': A powerful kick attack. **'Fiery Kick': A fire energy kick. *'Spectrum Punch': A powerful punch attack. **'Spectrum Knuckle': A more stronger variant of Spcetrum Punch, fiery discharges are released when Spectrum does this. *'Headbutt': A powerful headbutt attack where Spectrum rams his head at his foes. *'Spectrum Tigten': An move where Spectrum temporary paralyse the opponent by strangling them in the neck before throwing them aside with a powerful flip. - Darkness= Spectrum awakens his ESSENCE OF DARKNESS when he decides to be an affilate of darkness, he adopts a violent and aggressive style here. Darkness :;Special *'Darktrum Beam': Spectrum L style finisher attack, it appears as a barrage of dark energy. It can destroy monsters in one hit and pierce through armor of other beings. It is also known as Darkium Sun Ray. *'Spectrum Dark Burst': Spectrum most powerful attack where Spectrum gathers all his energy and fires a blast of large blast of energy from his color timer. This can destroy anything in its path. When used in full power, this attack can cause a city wide explosion and causes Spectrum to lose this form. *'Spectrum Dark Halo': An energy slicer which can be used to slice through material. *'Dark Vaporizer': An energy beam fire in a similar manner to Justice's Victorium Ray where Spectrum fires an energy beam from his right hand and can destroy monsters in one blow,it has a horning effect.In full power, this attack has a effect similar to Glitter's Tiga Glitter Bomber, can knock back beings like Ex-Elemental Tanothor. *'Spectrum Especially': Spectrum covers himself with a white fire aura and rushes towards his foes and burn them with full power. However, this takes out most of his energy and will be reverted back to human form. *'Spectrum Sealing': A dark energy beam from both hands that can be used to seal other beings. *'Spectrum Reversal': The dark version of his Spectrum Healing, instead calming down or heal foes. It then them into a crazy triggered nature. :;Physical *'Spectrum Punch':A punch attack. **'Supreme Spectrum Punch':A charged up punch with dark energy that could pierce through armor. **'Spectrum Rapid': A continous and rapid punch with Spectrum's hands coated with dark energy. Very powerful. *'Supreme Advanced Kick':A charge up kick with dark energy that can send opponent several yards away. **'Supreme Kick':A more powerful kick. **'Ultimate Kick': A varaint of Spectrum's Supreme Kick that can pierce through armor. }} - Multi= Multi Spectrum's form granted by the Rainbow Blade. Although he recovered back is Original "Light" Form, Spectrum prefers to stay in this form as his debut form. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 770 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Healing Wave': A wave of healing that is used to soothe wounds. *'Energy Shield': Spectrum is able to erect an energy barrier to block attacks. *'Teleporation':Spectrum is capable of teleporting short distances and do not seem to use too much energy. *'Acceleration': Spectrum is capable of accelerating at fast speeds. *'Dimensional Travelling': As a Scorpium Ultra, Spectrum is able to cross through dimensions or universes, regardless of which form he is at. *'Light Aura': Specrum is able to summon an aura of light to temporary empower himself. **'Healing Factor': Spectrum can heal himself from wounds as long as the said aura is active. *'Lightium Fluroscope': An ability to detect anything with his eyes, towards anything he is unsure of. :;Weapons *'Rainbow Blade':A luminous blade. When sealed, it appears as a regular energy saber and only pure hearted can use its true form. To use it, the user has to shout the name of the attacks. Each of the related attacks seen to parallel the elemental powers of various Scorpium Ultra. **'Spectrum Wave': An energy stream of rainbow colour that could obliterate foes in one shot.When use every in full power, it can cause a extremely huge explosion. However, if it misses or do not hit the target, the beam will dissipate to prevent damage. Reference to All's Rainbow Especially. **'Pyro Blast': Creating a large fireball by circling the blade in a circular formation,hurling the fireball at foes. After that, it traps and burns the foes, turning them into ashes. Reference to Lava's Rocky Blast and Dark Chaos' Pyro Blast. **'Oceanic Spark': By transporting the user and foes to a pocket water dimension of water, covering foes in a pool of water and releasing splashes of water towards them, purified them from an evil heart to a pure heart. Monsters and aliens are turned less aggressive and become good. Reference to Cure's various Curium Water techniques. **'Healing Pulse':Raising red particles of healing energies towards the sky,after that,it rains towards the user and allies,healing them,restoring them to full power. Same reference to Ultraman Cure. **'Ground Slam':Stabbing the sword to the ground,an electric voltage of yellow colour is created and circling towards foes,shocking them on contact and create an earthquake around them,trapping them in a rocky grond.This is strong enough to pierce through shields of any kind. Reference to Yvon and Dark Sceptor's Sceptium and Sunrium Blade power. **'Natural Forces':Raising the sword towards the air,summoning the leaves from plants and trees,forming into a circle shield to block foes attacks and knockint them back before slashing them multiple times. Reference to the wind attacks of Windy. **'Shadowy Wave':Releasing a cloud of darkness that circles around foes while then user uses the blade to stab and slashes them multiple times until they are knock out.This is usually used to weaken foes enough for the user to use the Spectrum Wave. Reference to Vader's darkness manipulation power. **'Mirror Reflection':Trapping the user and foes into a pocket dimension of mirrors and covering the user with mirrors,tricking and confusing foes to fire their attacks continuously and deflecting their attacks. Reference to Trident's light manipulation power. :;Special *'Spectrum Shot': Spectrum thrusts his arms in a "L" style, and firing a powerful yellow beam. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Specium Ray': A seemingly weaker version of the Spectrum Shot. *'Spectrum Arcs': Medium sized energy bullets fired in rapid succession from his both hands. *'Crescent Ripper': Spectrum can create a crescent shaped blade and launch it ta foes, cutting them into half. *'Vanisher Wave': Spectrum can fire a wave of light energy to dispel the presence of evil influence on foes. *'Spectrum Blaster': Spectrum creates two energy balls and toss it at foes. *'Buzzsaw Halo': Light buzzsaw energy rings fired in small clusters. :;Physical *'Ultra Kick': The standard kick attack. **'Flamer Kick': A kick with Spectrum's foot engulfed with flames. *'Ultra Punch': The standard punch attack. *'Ultra Tactics': A hit attack with his back. *'Drilling Spin': Spectrum spins at rapid spin and charges towards foes like a human bullet, knocking them towards the ground with great strength. *'Comet Dash': Spectrum curls himself in a "cannonball" and dashing towards foes at fast speeds. }} Trivia *Spectrum is the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra after Yvon, Virus and Cure. His age gap between the fifth oldest (Celestial) is also weird, which is a difference of 87 years. Spectrum commences the second Scorpium Cycle of the Scorpio Nova. *Spectrum is based on Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. And to a lesser extent, Ultraman Orb. *Spectrum is the first Scorpium Ultra to be sucked into a blackhole which leds to him to another universe, making Spectrum having similar backstory as Ultraman Giga. However, unlike Giga, the blackhole was due to a dimensional distortion and not anyone's evil deed. **The first to lose the chance of signing the Pact Scroll at Planet Rainbow and completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of Rainbow. Thus, he loses his Rainbow Elemental Powers and obtains the element Neutral. His Rainbow Elemental Powers are inherited to another Scorpium Ultra. As a result, he lose access to his Ultimate Form as well. However, thanks to this, he does not have a lifeforce linkage weakness. **Because of this, he lose access to his Ultimate Form. **Bearing the element Neutral, Spectrum is the first Ultra to be able to choose whether to wield the power of light and darkness in his Normal/Original Form. *Spectrum's Multi Form is granted by the Rainbow Blade and is a less powerful form than his Original form with "light" powers. *Spectrum is the third Scorpium Ultra to confirmed to be married, after Virus and Yvon. However, compared the Virus and Yvon, the one he married is not the same Ultra Race as Spectrum. *His name Spectrum is rather ironic, the word "Spectrum" is used to describe rainbow. But this is to emphasize Spectrum's is originally to be the manipulator of Rainbow. *Spectrum is the first Ultra to be traumatised twice. One, the moment when he was sucked into a blackhole, when he loses his adopted race members in Planet Ultra of K76 Universe. *The only being seen to know about Spectrum's past as a Scorpium Ultra is Genesis Messiah and Ultraman Cure. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultraman One Continuity